My heart, to Yours
by Alice De Blois
Summary: Miku is a girl who was blinded due to an incident. Len is a child abandoned by his family at birth. When Miku's parents decided to give her up to the orphanage Len lives in, she falls in love with him who always cheered her up when she was down. But she couldn't love Len, the one she was certain she hated. Can she realise her affections to that banana lover before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

_one._

The headlights of the car were the last thing I saw before a sickening sound hit me in my chest. I heard a few crackling sounds like bones breaking and before I knew it I was on the pavement of the cement floor. My body ached. It was a dull pain and I couldn't move my body.

I heard some shouting by I didn't know who it was. _What?_

I blinked a few times, black spots swimming in my vision and I feel a weird sort of pressure on my chest. A small voice in my head spoke up. _You are dying._

"H... _help_." I cried out in that small, frail voice I had still. No one paid attention to me. _Was it a hit and run case?_ Before long a voice spoke up.

"_Little girl, are you okay?"_

"_Don't look, don't look!"_

"_Hey, someone call the ambulance!"_

"_She's loosing much blood by the minute!"_

I moaned; the pain too much to bear, and then darkness claimed me.

* * *

_two._

"_What can I do for that child? She's yours too."_

"_Look, the doctor had said that she lost blood and she can't live till the next day. You're blood is the one that matches to hers. Only you can save Miku."_

"_I don't want to! I don't even know what that child is thinking. Even though she came out of my womb, I have no inkling how she's related to me!"_

"_Shh. She'll here you."_

"_She's inside, she can't hear me. Anyways, don't change the subject. I'm not going to donate blood to her, I refuse to. Why don't you do it then?"_

"_No way! It's dangerous. If you don't want to, I'm going back to work."_

I could hear them. Even though I was in my room, the tubes connected to me that enabled me to live for one more useless day, I could hear them _so _clearly. What had I done wrong? I was only going to save that cat that was on the road. Clearly they didn't want to save me.

A soft gasp came out of my throat. My family had abandoned me; no one was going to save me. Where was I to go? I have no family, no _home._

A trickle of wet tear run down my face, I was never so alone.

* * *

_three._

I was blind. The lost of blood was too much and the doctors had a hard time getting me back and they have almost saved most of me, only my eyes. I learned to pick myself up. It was hard but I learned how to. My family had abandoned me but they still had the last sign of conscience to pay for my medical bills. I have cursed life so many countless times but one thing had got me through. It was that book John Green had written. One of the nurses bought me for my birthday this year. It was titled _The Fault in Our Stars_. It was a simple story of how a cancer patient coped with her illness with a guy. I wouldn't go too much in details but it was that book that kept me going for a long time.

Every night I would read one chapter, regardless of how many times I had, but the book was like a friend to me. The writer, whom I have never met, had spoken to me through the book. He was my very best friend.

"Lights out, everyone. That includes you too, Miku. No more reading tonight. You need to wake up early tomorrow. The orphanage is coming to pick you up."

Pretty soon, I was deemed healthy enough to be checked out of the hospital. I got my bags with the help of my personal nurse, Luka. Luka was one of my best friends in the hospital. She was one of the nurses my father hired and she wasn't like the rest. I've tried countless time to get rid of her but she was persistent and she was really nice and kind.

"Miku, did you get everything ready? Your G-Tube and your white cane is in the car already, aren't they?" She huffed.

"Yep, Luka."

"Good, I'll get you in the car,"

"No, I'm good, I'll do it myself." I felt for the smooth surface of the taxi and got to the handle, opening the door and plopping myself into the seat.

"Careful, Miku!"

"I got it, I got it." I assured her and she sighed.

"Please take us to the address," There was a sound of rustling of paper and the sound of the machines cranking when the driver lowered the gear. The car drove forward.

* * *

_four. _

"This is our new student, Miku," The teacher in the orphanage said, introducing me.

"Hello," I greeted to the darkness I was presented with. I felt a twist in my heart, for the first time, I was uncomfortable to the fact that I was blind. I would never know how the person looked like in front of me. Even if this was an orphanage, it didn't mean that there were no bullies. What if they excluded me just because I was handicapped? I swallowed thickly.

"We'll get a volunteer to help Miku around the school, who'd do it?"

There was the murmur of voices and then the voices stopped by one loud, clear shout of 'I'll do it!'

"Okay then, Len. I'm counting on you."

A cold hand slipped into mine, bringing me closer and a breathe was hot against my ear as the guy whispered.

"Hi, my name's Len. Super Energetic, Banana Lover, Kagamine Len!"

There were giggles and hoots coming from the crowd in front of me and I flinched, retracting my hand away from the guy. He was a stranger to me, and what was even worse was that I couldn't see his face. "I'm Miku," I answered timidly and hold onto his sleeve. A small chuckle emitted from him and he dragged me forward with a slow speed, making sure I could catch up with him.

"Who was that girl that was with you just now? You know, the pink-haired girl following you around?"

Did he mean Luka? Sure, Luka was with me since I've woken up after the incident but it didn't mean I really knew how she looked like our usual conversations included of her worrying about me and me assuring her.

"…Did you mean Luka?"

"So that's her name," I could hear the grin in his voice, "She has pretty big boobs, ya know! Does she have a boyfriend?"

I shrugged.

"Who's she to you?"

I shrugged again.

"Is she your sister?"

_Shrug_.

"How about cousin?"

I was getting annoyed so I snapped back at him, "If you're really interested why don't you ask her instead."

"How about aunt? That must have made sense if she is…" That guy totally ignored my question and his voice trailed off. He must be thinking of another way to piss me off.

This time, I didn't have to answer the question, because before I did he whispered to me again in that voice that was full of hints to his emotions, _"Shrug_."

* * *

_five._

"Is no one available to send Miku to school today?" The teacher asked and I bit my lower lip-a habit I have taken up to when I'm nervous and can't seem to stop-and sat on my chair, fidgeting. My hands played with my fingers as I shift uncomfortably on the chair. The silence from the classroom suffocates me and I can't breathe.

"T-that's alright. I'll do it myself, teacher." What was her name again? I couldn't remember. Staying here for one day made me realize one thing. I needed to help myself. I couldn't always depend on people to help me. Being handicap didn't help you gain sympathy; it only made you look weak.

"Miku, are you-"

"Yes," I said, slinging my sachet over my shoulder and getting my white stick, the sound of it click clacking on the floor.

Once I was outside it, I couldn't find my way to school and I bit my lip again. Why was I so stupid? If only I could just ignore my pride for once and really depended on someone, I wouldn't find myself lost. Why did Luka have to disappear on my first day to school? If only she didn't had to deal business with someone she called eggplant head pervert, I could had found my school with her help and memorize the road.

"Excuse me, Sir," I called out someone and asked for directions.

"I'm busy!" He said annoyingly and left with huge strides.

"Oof!" I stumbled a few steps back as I hit someone, "I'm sor-"

"Looks like you got in trouble the first time you went out of the orphanage," A voice spoke mockingly. The voice I always hear in the orphanage that annoys me to death. I sighed.

"Len," I say, relived, "Help me just this once. I want to get to school."

He sighed and took my white stick, "Just this once, you said." He leaded me towards, and I could have sworn my cheeks heat up and my heart beat accelerate but I will deny it.

I will not love this annoying guy who I hate. I do not accept it.

* * *

**Poopie, I finished this fanfiction in the late of night. Sigh. For those who doesn't know what book I'm talking about it's, Fault in Our Stars by John Green. It's the most heart-wrenching book ever. I feel like the rest of the stories I have are not rarely updated and I keep writing new ones. This will all eventually come back to haunt me one day *cries*. Anways, I hope you enjoy this story and continue to await for the next chapter. Don't forget to review~**

**Alice's Qs&As****This is a new segment. As of now, for those of the reviews I'm getting I will personally answer them here. So don't be shy to ask~~ :3**

**See you again next time desu my lovely readers~**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Heart, to Yours**

_one._

"So, remind me why we're in the same class as well," Len says mockingly and I sigh.

"You should just shut the trap of yours or I'll do it for you." I retort and he chuckles.

"Well aren't you something else," Len laughs and I hear him shifting and the conversation ends.

Its bad luck and I know it. Not only did I have to promise to buy Len something to eat after school for bringing me to the classroom, the teacher even decided that placing me next to this banana maniac was a good idea. I sigh and bury my head in my hands.

I try to listen to what the teacher says and I can only catch some words. Whoever said that losing one of your senses can improve another was probably high on drugs or something. I see no difference other than the fact that I can't see. "Please turn to your textbook page thirty-four and answer question three." The teacher says and I feel for my book. My fingers travel across the bumps of the Braille attached by Luka last week. I finally found the one for 'History' and flip three pages. "Len read the question for me," I say softly and he sighs.

"The question is, '_Why did Miku have such a big circle on her face_?'." He says and I felt something wet pressed onto my face.

"Kagamine Len!" I shout and I touched my face, coming into contact with something cool and sticky. "What did you just do to my face?"

"Nothing, I only just beautified it for you." He laughs harshly and the teacher stops his mumbling of words and I hear him shifting.

"Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Principal's office. NOW!" He bellows.

Len stops laughing and mutters something unintelligent under his breath. I hear the dragging of his chair and him standing up.

"Len, bring me." I say and the laughter emits from the class. I shift uncomfortably and feel the blood rushing to my face. Being laughed at by Len is one matter but being laughed at by them is worse. I don't want to be ridiculed by people who I can't even see.

Len takes my hand into his and holds it, "Hey you morons! Only I'm able to laugh at her, you guys don't even qualify at all!"

He takes a step and leads me out of the door. Our hands still entwine together.

* * *

_two._

"So what happened?" A voice – probably the principal – asks and I stand straight.

"Len was drawing my face during class, all I did was asked him _kindly_ to stop and I see no reason why I should be here in the first place. I'm just a innocent blind student who wants to study hard so I can go to a nice job when I grow up." I say and Len scoffs.

"Wow, just write that on your biography next year, you'll get a job _real_ quick." Len teases and I snap my head in the direction of his voice.

"You wanna go?" I hiss, and he laughs again.

The principal clears his throat and then says, "Explain your point of view, Len."

"Well, Miku just accidentally fall onto my brush and her face just move on its own and that's how the circle was formed."

"That's a lie and you know it," I protest.

"So this was all that happened?" The principal says, "I thought there would be a more funnier back story like how Len and you went to the rooftop and decided to have sexual intercourses-"

"Not a good place to use the word intercourse," Len interrupts.

"As I was saying, while you guys were doing 'it' you accidentally got your face full of the ink, but seeing how this is not the problem, I'll just let you off."

"What? Just like that?" I blurt.

"Yeah, considering how it's just friendly banter between you two, there's no reason for me to punish you. Besides, you're Luka's patient."

"Wait. How do you know Luka?"

"I'm her boyfriend." He says and laughs affectionately.

"What? Luka never told me!" My mind flashes back to the _eggplant bastard_ she was talking about the pieces fit together, "You're the eggplant pervert!"

"What eggplant pervert?" He says and Len cackles.

"I told you she was special," Len says.

"Indeed she is."

* * *

"Okay so what do you want from me?" I ask Len as we walk towards the bridge – if it's the bridge, I won't know but I calculated the distance from school to the point here and still though I can't say that my math is always right – "food or books or maybe even a condom, I'll buy them to repay you, but seriously not a condom, the shop attendant might think you have some sort of weird fetish for blind girls and that's something you don't want to experience."

"Oh shut up Hatsune," He says, "What I want is just a time of your day."

"Time?" I question and raise my eyebrows even though I can't see. "Why time?"

"I want to go on a date with you, to Disneyland."


End file.
